Stay or Go?
by TF4EVA
Summary: Natalies offered a job. But in Australia. Does Fletch really want to leave to go to the other side of the world. What about his, friends, family and the one he really wants to be with?
1. Job

Natalie was sitting in the kitchen drinking a coffee. Shed put the kids to bed and was enjoying some piece before her husband got home. The phone rang giving her a fright. Who would be calling at this hour? Quickly she walked over picking it up.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Hello im Mr Smith. You might remember me from the interview a few years back?"  
Natalie was surprised. Shed never have expected them to phone after the awful interview.

Natalie's POV Flash back

_My heart was racing. As i walked inside and sat down at the desk.  
"Natalie Fletcher?" The man asked.  
"Yes." I replied trying to sound professional but I couldn't stop shaking. I hadn't been to an interview in years. But then my husbands garage wasnt doing very well and decided to take the leap of faith in business. This job was important. The only way my family would survive. We needed the money and even though my husband had gone to study medicine I still had doubts. _

_After the interview. I breathed out glad it was all over. I didn't get the job though. But my husband became a nurse which kept us going. I'm so grateful. We would be on the streets without him._

End of POV

"Yes i do remember." She finally said.  
"Well a job has just opened up and its yours if you want it."  
Natalie stood there shocked. Shed never expected this.  
"Hello?" Mr Smith said getting inpatient.  
"Yes." She replied stunned.  
"Great we'll discuss in more detail tomorrow. Does...1 sound ok?"  
"Of course." She said trying to hide her excitement.  
She placed the phone back on the receiver then fist pumped the air. finally! She whispered and started victory dancing.  
The key turned in the lock and she heard some one come in. She ran into the hallway to see her husband.  
"I got it!" She said.  
He looked at her confused. Maybe it was a time when he wasnt listening...or maybe he was thinking about Tess when they discussed this.  
"Got what?" He asked hoping she wasnt going to get irritated at him for not listening.  
"Remember 2 years ago when i applied for a job?"  
Fletch frowned. "Vagely." he said.  
"The company just phone and offered me a job!"  
He hugged her. "Well done!"  
"I've got a meeting tomorrow!" She said smugly.  
"You'll do great." He said encouragingly before kissing.

Natalie was surprised at the kiss. It may have only been a peck but...it was the most affectionate kiss shed had from him in months. His body was here but his head was somewhere else. He never listened to her talk when they spoke. Most of the time he wouldn't come home until midnight. She was scared that one day he wouldn't come back. Easy option. sometimes she thought of just running away. Being free and happy. The air running through her hair. She missed her childhood. No responibiliys. I mean she loved her kids and everything. But just sometimes. She wished for peace and quiet.


	2. The interview

Natalie sat twiddling her thumbs outside the office. Every so often she'd glance at her watch. Time passed slowly. She went over her entrance in her head. Shake his hand then sit down. Both feet planted on the ground don't slouch. Smile. But not to much.

"Natalie Fletcher?" A lady said walking out the office. His secretary.

Natalie took a deep breath and stood up before entering the office.

There was a man in a very expensive looking suit sitting at a table in the middle of the room. The room was fairly big, a couch, table, cupboard.

She sat down in the chair opposite him. As soon as she did she realised she'd forgotten the first step. Shake hands!

An awkward silence filled the room. She wasn't sure if she should speak or wait until he spoke.

He looked her up and down making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Natalie. Is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes."

He nodded. "You were good at the interview a few years ago. Almost got it." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Natalie. I think your perfect for the job. It's a real opportunity with a great pay."

She nodded flattered at how many compliments she was being given.

"It would be with a major part of my company. Opportunity you wouldn't want to miss."

"When should I start?" Natalie asked already raring to go.

"Well we'll need the tickets and accommodation so about a month."

Natalie was confused. "Sorry?"

"Well you'll need somewhere to stay in Sydney and will need to get there first class for your whole family of course."

"Sydney? As in Australia?"

"Of course."

She was shocked. Her family were so happy here but this was a huge opportunity.

"I'm going to need to ask my family before I make a final decision."

He leaned back in his chair. "You have a week."

She thanked him before leaving.

The words kept ringing in her head. It is a huge opportunity but her family are happy here near her parents. Seeing grandma and grandad every weekend. But maybe a change would be good?


	3. Take it in

**I better mention to everyone that this was before Tess and Fletch broke up and Tess doesn't know she's pregnant yet.** **Also just thought I'd mention the fact that yes I have finished decisions but don't panic they'll be a sequel soon! ;) xxxx**

"Australia?" Fletch was shocked. Even though England could be wet and cold his family had lived here for generations and he felt in his comfort zone and close to his family. Also he wouldn't leave Tess.

"It would be a change. With a great pay." Natalie replied even though she was having no luck with getting Fletch happy about the idea. Something made him not want to leave. Family? Friends? She knew it was far and had a very different climate but change is good. Right?

"I just don't know. I mean we're all happy here aren't we?" He said trying to persuade her to reconsider.

"Yeah...but don't you ever just want to do something new, different, not have the same boring routine day in day out?" She asked. To be frank she was sick of British weather. Always messing up her hair. All those irritating snow days delete you had to stay home with the kids and not go to work. Imagine boiling hot Christmases. In the pool.

As if Fletch read her mind he said. "You know there's still rain and a part of Christmas is having snow for us!"

Natalie sighed crossing her arms. "Just...think about it ok?"

Fletch nodded even though he knew for a fact he would not change his mind.

"Thank you." She said even though deep down that Fletch would never change his mind. Which was just one of the annoying hurdles she had to pass. She'd made a list actually.

1. Get Fletch to agree to move.

2. Get the kids to agree to move.

3. Move.

4. Get tan.

5. Good job.

6. Fletch gets job.

7. Get kids into a good school.

8. Happy family!

It seemed straight forward but it was so far from it...almost as far as Australia!

She knew she could bribe the kids with toys but what could she bribe Fletch with? An IPhone? Yeah in a perfect world! She couldn't afford that. She could beg? Or get his kids to do puppy dog eyes until he says yes.

Wouldn't that be a perfect world!

But this is earth.

Nothing you wish for ever comes true.

That's the sad truth.

For the unlucky one, known as her.

This was her chance.

Now all she had to do was get Fletch to realise that.

Then they could all be happy.


	4. Love but lose

"Morning." Tess said as she entered the staff room base to see Fletch sitting staring down at his coffee.

"Morning." He mumbled but didn't look at her, she could tell there was something wrong he wasn't being his usual happy self.

She walked over and looked around before hugging him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"My wife got a job." He replied.

She didn't see the problem and looked at him. "And?"

He sighed. "Its in Australia."

Tess was shocked and sat down opposite him. "Right."

He held her hands. "I don't want to leave you."

She squeezed his hands before replying. "I can't hold you back. You need to go and be with your family I'll be fine."

Fletch wasn't surprised. Tess always ignored her feelings for his happiness. Should he go?

"I'll think about it." He said before leaving to get some space to think.

Tess rubbed her eyes and didn't notice Zoe walk in.

"You alright?" Zoe asked.

She did feel a bit sick but just guessed it was the menopause.

"Yeah." She replied smiling .

Zoe nodded "fancy a drink after work?"

Tess shook her head. "All I want is to go home."

Zoe frowned. "Are you sure your ok?"

Tess considered it. "I think I'm premenopausal." She said

"Have you spoken to your GP?"

"When I finally get an appointment."

Zoe thought for a few minutes wanting to help her friend. "I could give you a blood test?"

Tess smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"Any time." She said as they both exited the staff room.

Little did they know what was actually wrong with Tess.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Felt I had to update. I had a lot of homework and I've got morning training. Living the dream! :(**


	5. Keep it?

Tess stared at the results. Unbelievable. She was pregnant.

"If you need to talk to anyone." Zoe said.

"Thanks." Tess replied before quickly leaving the office.

As she walked back to her office she thought about her choices.

She could keep it. But it would grow up without a father. How would she cope? What would everyone else think?

Or she could tell Fletch. See what his thoughts are? No. He had a family to focus on...who were going to Australia.

She stopped. For the first time she thought about how much she'd miss Fletch. He would be on the other side of the world in about a month.

It made her sick to think that she might never see him again. No contact. It was weird she'd not felt this way in a long time. Only with Mike. But he didn't go over to the other side of the world.

She knew that she should tell him. But at the same time couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Look him in the eye...It would be easier to say "we're over."

Fletch knocked on Tess' s office door.

Quickly she shoved the paper into a draw, wiped the tears away and put on a smile. But Fletch could see right through it.

He stood beside her. Touching her hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "Fine."

He knelt down so he was eye level. "I don't want to go." He said stroking her cheek.

"Fletch. We were just a fling." She replied.

He was shocked. He'd always felt that they were more than that. He was about object but there was a knock at the door and he quickly took a few steps away from Tess.

It was Zoe. She looked from Tess to Fletch. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. I was just telling Tess about Australia." Fletch said his voice wobbling. "Excuse me." He said quickly leaving the room.

Tess watched him leave wanting to apologise. She shouldn't have said that. It wasn't true. It had been more than that for both of them.

"Have you spoke to the father yet?" Zoe asked.

"I will." Tess said in a harsher tone than she'd meant.

Zoe was taken aback. "Are you sure you don't want to go home you've got a lot to think about?"

Tess shook her head. "No." She said before pretending to look at paper work.

Zoe stood watching her for a few seconds before sighing and leaving her alone.

After she was gone Tess Sat back and groaned.

What would she do?


	6. Back in time

Fletch couldn't sleep.

He lay staring at ceiling thinking about everything. Taking it all in. Australia, Tess and...his family.

Did he really want to go to the other side of the world?

He'd never questioned being with his family before but...the other side of the world.

What was wrong with him? He was desperate not to leave Holby. He felt like he belonged but it was more than that. Something he shouldn't feel. Love. The worse part was it wasn't for his wife.

A woman who he could talk to. Joke with. She made him happy. Tess.

He wanted to be with her. No one else.

But he had a family. Couldn't just walk away. Could he?

That question played in his head as he watched the clock.

Seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours and slowly Fletch fell asleep.

Fletch woke up to the smell of eggs cooking downstairs.

He stood up.

Still exhausted.

How long had he slept for last night?

Not long enough...

Natalie was standing in the kitchen watching the kettle boil.

She didn't look at him focused on the kettle.

"A week." She said.

Fletch frowned. "Sorry?"

"Our flight." Natalie replied.

Fletch eyes widened. "Right...well I should go to work."

"Adrian." Natalie said as he left the room.

He didn't look back just slammed the front door as he left leaving Natalie. Watching the kettle. Their family was slowly falling apart. Fletch spending hours out every night. Sometimes she never saw him. The environment was awkward. It made her think about after the kids had left home. Would they stay together? Maybe that was the only reason he was still with her. Maybe Australia would fix them.

If he was coming. No! She'd blocked out all the thoughts. She knew he didn't love her but sometimes she wished she was wrong. How much longer could she go on knowing Fletch didn't love her? It hurt. They used to be so close.

She wished she could go back in time and make it right. But what's the point now if he doesn't feel the same way about her?


	7. Leaving

Today was the day. Tess had been avoiding Fletch for the entire week. But she knew what she had to do. She was going to hand him a letter with the test results inside and tell him to open it when he gets to Australia. When he can't come back. Stop her from getting an abortion. She hadn't slept for days thinking about if she wanted the baby. Even if she did what would everyone else think? It wouldn't be fair on Fletch he'd feel like he had a responsibility as the father...

"Fletch. Can I talk to you before you go?" Tess said.

He nodded and followed her into her office. Her face was grim. He didn't want to go hoping she'd admit her feelings.

She took an envelope out her desk.

"Open it once you get to Australia." She said handing it to him but not looking up.

"Tess..." He couldn't speak the words were on the tip of his tongue. "I love you." He said after minutes of silence.

She looked up at him shocked at the words.

He kissed her. She wanted to pull away but at the same time couldn't bare to knowing he would leave for ever. Tess pulled away. Tears streaming down her face. "Goodbye Fletch." She said through tears.

He couldn't say it he wasn't ready to go. So instead left the office quickly clenching the envelope, on the verge of tears. "Goodbye." He whispered as he left the ED...

Tess was left sitting alone in her office her hand resting on her stomach. He didn't even say good bye. Maybe that means it's not the end. It's only beginning. Did she want to kill the baby?

She was brought back when there was a knock at the door. She wiped the tears away. It was Zoe.

"Have you spoken to the father yet?"

Tess nodded "I'm leaving Holby."

Zoe was shocked. "Why?"

"I want this baby." She replied.


	8. Listen to your heart

Fletch arrived back home to his house and sat in his car as he watched Natalie pack the other car. Did he really want this. His family meant a lot but so did Tess. There was something wrong. Maybe this letter would reveal the truth. All he had to do was open it. His heart said yes but his head said no. He looked up at his wife then at the letter. He tore it open and read it.

Dear Fletch.

By the time you read this you'll be in Australia. Far away from me. All those great memories we shared will be in our hearts forever. Hold onto those moments forever. They're important. Let them help you through hard times. Make you smile. This is the last time I'll ever be in contact with you. The last words you'll ever get from me. It's too painful to try and stay in touch. But a wise person said _if you love someone, let them go._

Love from Tess.

Fletch looked at the letter watching as tears dropped onto the paper. Soaking it. Smudging the ink. There was one word that he stared at. Love. She never even told him. It must have been so painful to see him leave. Her heart must have broke.

There was another sheet. Even more news. So hard to absorb. Pregnant. Keeping it all to herself. He had to do the right thing. Follow his heart.

He wiped the tears away before getting out his car. His wife acknowledged his presence and nodded as he walked over. Not unknowing of what she was about to hear.

"I can't go to Australia."

Natalie frowned. Confused. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry."

She realised how serious he was being. "What do you expect me to just not go?"

He shook his head. "No you go with the kids. I'll pack my stuff and leave."

Natalie couldn't breathe. It was like millions of knifed stabbing into her. "Adrian." She said.

"No! Don't Adrian me. I'm staying here in Britain where I'm happy!"

She looked down at the ground. "Pack your bags then. Leave. Don't ever come back." She mumbled.

Fletch was shocked had he really just done that? Then all the negative thoughts went through his head. What if she didn't want him? What if he's made a mistake?

But it was the right thing to do. Tess needed him. More than ever.


	9. The future is uncertain

This wasn't what Tess had wanted. Or was it? She couldn't think straight. Him standing in front of her. Left his family for her and the baby. But what if the baby isn't born and dies? Will he stay?

She finally spoke. One simple question. One word. She knew the answer but just wanted to make sure. "Why?" She asked.

"You." He replied still trying to absorb what he'd just done. Left his wife for her. Now he was standing here speechless. No words could describe how he felt.

They both just stood neither of them moving.

Slowly he moved his hand towards hers. Slowly grasping it. She didn't pull away. Afraid of losing him.

"All this time. You've been hiding your problems. But now you need someone to help you. Care for you. Keep you safe." He said looking into her deep brown eyes that were filling with tears.

As a single tear fell down her cheek he brushed the tear away. "We'll be ok." He said reassuringly. "I'll take care of you...and the baby." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

Tess didn't move and placed her hand on his. "Are you sure you want this?"

Fletch smiled. "More than anything." He replied.

Tess could feel her heart beat fast. This was really happening. She would have a child with the man she loved. She'd never expected in a thousand years that she would be a mother again. But now she realised that she wanted this baby. More than anything.

He pulled her close and she closed her eyes feeling safe in his arms and as she felt his lips press against hers she knew that they were going to be ok. No matter what was around the corner...

"You're leaving?" Zoe said shocked at what she was hearing.

Tess nodded. "I'm sorry it's just the baby and everything we've decided to move."

"We?" Zoe said confused.

"The father and I." Tess said.

Zoe smiled. She was proud of her friend for deciding to keep the baby and face her issues. "I'm happy for you." She said.

Tess touched the door handle before taking one last look at Zoe. "I'll send you pictures." She said smiling sadly before exiting.

As she walked along the corridors she remembered all the moments she'd had here. The happiness, grief, sorrow, pain but she'd made it through and here she was embarking on a new adventure.

She took one last look at the department as she left. "Goodbye." She whispered...

They packed the last box into the car and as they climbed in the car they remembered their time in Holby. All the moments leading up to this.

Fletch touched Tess' s hand. "You ready?"

She smiled and nodded before taking one last look at her house through the window. Then she turned to look at Fletch. It was like her past on one side and her future in the other. The future looked bright. But everything could change but you should live in the moment and as they drove along the streets Tess saw places she recognised and others she didn't remember.


	10. The revelation

**Umm..well I only know the name of two of Tess' s children so have made up the name of the third and chose Ellen. So now there's Sam, Saskia and Ellen. xxxx**

Tess looked at her three children sitting watching. Waiting for the news. She breathed out. "I'm pregnant." She said.

Their eyes widened looking at each other shocked.

"Mum are you sure you want another child?" Saskia asked.

Tess smiled, "yes. But I'm not alone I've got Fletch."

"Who's Fletch?" Ellen asked.

"My fiance." She replied looking down at the table. She should have told her kids that she was engaged but at the same time they didn't want anyone to make a big deal about it. They'd talked about getting engaged and they just felt like they should get married. Not that they had to. He'd asked for a divorce a few days after they'd arrived at the New house and then Fletch had found a job but Tess decided to get a job after the baby was born. Staying home all day was boring. Nothing to do. But having Fletch with her in the evenings made it all better. She loved him and they were happy together and both of them could say that this was the happiest time of their life. Fletch missed his children though. But he would see them in two years. They were saving up for tickets and wrote to their dad. But the letters have become lest frequent. Now he was lucky to get one a week. Sometimes she saw him get up in the middle of the night and walk to the window and stare at the sky. Wishing on a shooting star. Or maybe he watched the stars. Dying. Maybe he wondered what his kids were doing right at that second and sometimes Tess saw him cry silently. Suffering. She wanted to comfort him say everything is going to be fine but the truth is...He was slowly drifting apart from them. So far away.

"Can we meet him?" Sam asked snapping Tess back. She looked at her kids, glad they were excepting the fact that she hadn't told them about the engagement.

She looked at the clock and then turned back and nodded. "Soon." She said...

They looked at him. Not sure what they thought. He seemed nice enough. But they'd only just met him and their mum was already engaged to him and they had a baby on the way. Maybe they were rushing into things? But their mum seemed happy around him. A kind of happiness they'd remembered her having with their dad. The smiles. The laughter. The way they made each other feel. Maybe it is good that their together.

Fletch tried to stay calm but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. He did not want to make a bad impression on Tess' s children. But they seemed very nice and reminded him a lot of Tess. After a while he felt more comfortable around them learning to trust one another. After all trust is important in a family.


	11. In my arms

Fletch picked up the phone receiver. "Hello?" He said.

Tess watched his expression slowly change from happy to grim. "Yes, in a week then." Fletch said coldly.

He put the phone down and looked up at Tess, tears in his eyes. "Natalie' s died." He said.

Tess' s eyes widened. Shocked at the news. "How?"

"Hit by a car." He said crying.

She stood watching him not sure what to do? She felt responsible. If Fletch hadn't stayed then Natalie wouldn't have crossed the road at that exact time and they would still be a happy family.

Slowly she moved towards him. Wrapping her arms around him. Trying to comfort him. The same way he always comforted her. He was in floods of tears. "The kids are coming to live with us." He said.

Tess stepped back. "Fletch. Maybe it would be better if I left. Just for a while. You need time to grieve with your kids."

He looked at her. For the first time in ages he didn't know what to say. Tess was important and she was already 8 months pregnant. Needing him. But so did his kids. They were probably so upset after their mum died. Inconsolable.

"Maybe. But you would have to promise to come back. I don't want to lose someone else..."

Tess nodded. "I promise." She said squeezing his hands in hers.

Fletch smiled sadly. "You mean the world to me." He said before putting his hand on her stomach. "I will see both of you soon." Then he kissed Tess on the lips before slowly walking upstairs and crawling into their bed.

Tess was left standing downstairs. She bit her finger nails wondering where to go. Sam?, Saskia? Or maybe...

She picked up her phone, scrolled down her contacts list and hesitated before hitting the green button.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"Hi Zoe." Tess replied.

Zoe was surprised to hear Tess' s voice. "You ok?" She asked.

"I'm coming to Holby for a while and..." Tess was trying to work her way around the question hinting the fact that she need somewhere to stay.

"Let me guess. You need somewhere to stay. Ok." Zoe replied.

Tess sighed. "Thank you Zoe. I'll be arriving tomorrow."

She then quickly put down the phone avoiding any questions about Fletch or the baby.

She creep upstairs to see Fletch lying in their bed. Facing the wall.

She lay down beside him. "Fletch?" She whispered.

He turned round to face her.

"I sorted it out." She said.

He nodded smiling sadly.

They both lay in the dark for what felt like ages. Fletch watched Tess. Her beautiful eyes shining in the moonlight from the window. He pulled her close needing comfort. She stroked his back and slowly they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Fear

5 missed calls. All from Fletch. No he shouldn't have to feel the pain. He shouldn't hurt like her. The pain eating her up. He shouldn't have to feel the same way. But she picks up her phone and listened to the messages one by one. Tears rushing down her cheeks.

_1. Tess it's me Fletch call me when you get this._

_2. It's been 5 months Tess I need to know you and the baby are ok._

_3. Tess I..._

_4. Please call me._

_5. Where are you?_

She can't let him suffer like she has. He doesn't deserve that. She looked down at the ring on her finger. "For better for worse." She whispered...

"Zoe. I want a job." Tess said as they sat eating dinner. She'd lived with Zoe for 5 months now. She'd helped her through everything but Tess didn't tell her who the baby's father was.

"Are you sure you can cope?"

Tess shrugged. "I don't know. Every night I remember what happened."

_Tess lay in a cubicle waiting for news on her baby. It was a girl but she hadn't chosen a name yet but would phone Fletch straight after and they would name it as a family. The baby had been taken away and now she had to wait for news. Every minute she lost more hope. Would this baby survive? Hours went by worrying until finally Zoe opened the curtain. Her face was grim and Tess knew it wasn't good news. "I'm sorry." Zoe said. Tess broke down in tears. Zoe hugged her. Trying to comfort her friend. _

_She hadn't phoned Fletch since too scared to tell him the news. She felt like she'd let him down and it would be best if they were apart._

"Ok." Zoe said looking down at her food. Not sure if this was a good idea. Tess could just break down at any minute.

"Thank you." Tess replied unsure if this is what she really wanted.

"Tess are you sure?" Zoe repeated.

"I need something to take my mind off what's happened." Tess said before leaving the room.

"Is this really a good idea?" Zoe whispered to herself...

Fletch watched his phone. No new messages. Why? What's happened? Should I go to Holby and find her? But he doesn't know where Zoe lives. Unless..he could just go to the hospital and find out. But where would the kids go? Maybe their grandparents just for a weekend. Then he could go to Holby and find out why Tess won't reply to any of his texts. Maybe in a few weeks. Until then he'd keep on trying to get in touch.


	13. Hold it together

Tess sat in her office looking at all the paper work in front of her. "It's like I never left." She said sitting down. She sighed deeply before picking up a pen and beginning. At least it was distracting her from everything else going on. She could just sit there in her own little bubble where nothing could hurt her...

Fletch sat in his car looking through the mirror towards the hospital, could he do this? There would be questions thrown at him from Zoe. Confusion. He would explain everything if she asked. Anything to see her again, he needed her desperately. It was hard to cope with work and 3 kids well...4 kids. He felt slightly excited thinking that he could be meeting his child for the first time soon. So innocent and adorable. No cares in the world. So why didn't Tess call him? There must be a good reason. He slowly opened the car door and climbed out sighing deeply as he looked at the hospital.

Zoe exited reuses, stressed and depressed. She'd just lost a patient which put her in an unhappy mood and too make it worse she was worried about Tess, struggling with her first day back.

"Zoe there's someone here to speak to you." Noel said.

"Tell them to go to my office I'll be there in 5." She replied before heading off to the relatives room.

"How is he?" The man who had died wife's asked. Zoe got the sinking feeling she always had before breaking bad news. No matter how many times it never got better.

"I'm sorry. We did all we could but he didn't make it."

The lady broke down into tears. Zoe watched it reminded her of Tess's meltdown. Was bringing Tess back a mistake? They were faced with things like death everyday, would she cope?

Fletch Sat in the office twiddling his thumbs. He was so nervous he couldn't keep still. Maybe Zoe already knew about them and as time drew on he hoped she did because he had no idea where to begin.

As the door slammed he jumped and snapped round to see Zoe frowning at him. "Fletch?" She said. "I thought you were in Australia." She said sitting down opposite him.

He sighed realising she didn't know and he would have to tell her everything.

"I got as far as my house then I realised..." His voice trailed off. He groaned not seeming to get the words out. "I remarried." He said simply.

She shrugged wanting to know the point of all this.

"Tess." He said hoping she'd understand.

Zoe nodded raising her eyebrows it was all clear now but he shouldn't have come Tess doesn't want to hurt him with the news. "Time." Tess every so often mumbles. It must be some sort of coping thing. To believe she's doing the right thing.

He put his head in his hands in despair. Zoe watched him sadly all he wanted to know was what was going on but Tess had blocked him out. Someone had to put it right and that someone should be her.

"Do you want me to get her?"

He looked up tears visible in his eyes. "She's here?" He asked.

Zoe nodded before taking that as a sign to find her. She left the office and looked through the window of Tess' s office and just watched her for a few seconds. She was so brave, losing her baby but getting right back up and coming back here to work. Where her own child died.

Finally Tess looked up and smiled at Zoe who took it as a sign to enter. She stood for a few seconds trying to think of what to say. "Your husbands here."


	14. A bump in the road

Tess sat at her desk waiting for Fletch. She felt sick knowing she would have to tell him everything. How would he cope? Sometimes she imagined telling him and he would burst into a rage and leave her. But deep down she knew that Fletch wasn't that kind of person. He was understanding and kind but she couldn't bear to break his heart. He'd already lost too much.

Zoe opened the office door Fletch standing behind her looking over her shoulder to see Tess.

"Can I speak to him alone." Tess said.

Zoe gave Tess a look of concern before clearing a path for Fletch to come in and leaving. Once the door was shut Tess looked at Fletch. He felt like a little kid who'd been called to see the head master because he'd done something bad.

"Sit down." She said in an unreadable tone.

He took a seat on a chair in front of her. Moving nervously.

She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I guess you want to know what's going on." She said.

Fletch nodded. The atmosphere was awkward in the room. It was strange to think that just a few months ago they were a happily married couple. "I just want to know why you haven't come back and where our baby is." He said seeing she was on the edge, trying to choose his words carefully. Not wanting this to turn into an ugly shouting match like it used to with Natalie.

But this didn't stop Tess from breaking down tears rushed down her face.

Fletch walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "It ok." He said comforting her.

"No it's not Fletch." Tess whispered.

He pulled back confused. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "My baby...our baby died."

Fletch took it all in. That was why she'd not come home. She was inconsolable and the worst part was he wasn't there to help her through. Who knows what would've happened if he hadn't come back.

He knelt down so he was eye level with her and brushed a tear of her cheek before kissing her head. "Don't cry." He said. Even though the fact that there child had died was hurting he had to be brave and make Tess feel safe and try and help her ease the pain.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted." She said.

He smiled. "I didn't know you were pregnant until after I left my family and you are all I've ever wanted. A beautiful, intelligent wife who I don't argue with and I can just be myself around."

Tess nodded. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him on the lips.

When they broke away Fletch looked her right in the eye. "No more secrets. We tell each other everything."

"Yes." Tess said simply but meaning it.

"What do we do know?" Fletch asked.

"Have you thought about moving back here?" Tess asked.

"You want us to move back to Holby?" Fletch asked.

Tess shrugged. "I have a job here and everything so I just thought maybe..."

Fletch thought about it for a few minutes. He hadn't grown close to any of his new work colleagues and missed all his friends here. It wouldn't be a bad idea. But what would everyone think about them being together unless...

"We could keep our relationship a secret for a while if you want." Tess said like she was reading Fletch's mind.

Fletch smiled before standing up. "Lets think about it later." He said.


	15. Cold water

It had been a month since Fletch had come to see her. Over the last month there had been a lot of planning. All they wanted was the kids but Fletch's parents stated that they wouldn't give them to him until they were both ready. It had been hard work. They'd had to find a house pretty fast but after hours of searching, one night Tess heard Fletch cheer. It was a fairly big house with a nice garden tucked away from sight by towering trees. They'd put there other house up for market and got everything moved and finally. They were ready.

It was a cold winter morning in December. 2 weeks till Christmas. There first Christmas as a family...

"I'll see you tomorrow." Fletch said giving Tess a kiss on the cheek.

"Drive safely, the roads are very slippy." She replied, worried about Fletch's safety more than anything else.

"I will." He replied looking right at her to show he was being serious. The last thing he wanted her to do was worry. He would be fine and would drive safely as always.

Fletch placed his hand on the door handle and gave Tess one last smile as he opened it. He turned round to look at Tess once was worrying. Always thinking of the worse scenarios which she was probably playing I'm her head right now. He couldn't take it a walked quickly towards her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Don't worry we'll all be a happy family soon." He replied pulling away.

Giving her one last tender kiss on the lips before opening the door once again. This time he faced the spine chilling air and ram quickly to his car.

Tess watched him from the door as he drove away. She didn't care how cold it was. As she closed the door she realised that this was the first time she'd been alone since before her and Fletch got married. It was actually quite relaxing, the silence. It was hard to believe that in a few days there would be 3 screaming children running about. She should enjoy the peace but can't. What if Fletch's kids don't like her? What then? She's not there mum. What will they call me? Tess? Mum? She decide the best idea would be to sit down and read. But what? Every night for years now she'd come home knackered and it had just gone out of her habit.

She trudged up the stairs but stopped dead at the top looking at the pink walls in Evie' s room. She walked inside and sat on her bed. There was a picture sitting on the shelf and Tess couldn't help but pick it up. It was her and Natalie. It must have been taken when she was very young. She stared at the photo tears filling her eyes. Not able to take her eyes off the innocent looking girl in the photo. She was so small and fragile. She hadn't deserved everything she'd been through but yet it kept coming at her. Tragic experiences to have at that young an age.

After a few minutes Tess put the photo back and quickly left the room wiping the tears off her face. She felt evil for having an affair with Fletch but the truth was it may have been an affair but it ended up as something so much more. Love. It had never been a fling but both of them were too scared to admit there feelings. Now it just came so naturally. Tess could just say those 3 words without even thinking.

She got picked up an aimless book lying on her little bookshelf. She didn't care what it was about. Anything to pass the time.

She took a seat on the couch and opened the book at page one when the phone rang. She sighed and stood up trudging to the kitchen.

"Hello. Mrs Fletcher your husband has been in an accident and we need you to come to Holby City ED." Noel said down the phone.

Tess' s heat stopped. This couldn't be happening not after everything. She couldn't breathe. It was too much. She didn't reply and shaking put down the phone before taking a seat at the kitchen table to help the dizziness. Tears rushed down her face. He could die. She'd already lost there baby this year. She couldn't take any more. What about the kids? They would become orphans. She would have to look after all 3 of them all alone and have a job they would never have enough money.

Tess stood up and grabbed her coat off its hanger. As she stood by the door she sighed remembering something she had to do. She picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?" Fletch's mum, Anne said.

"Hello...It's Tess. It's about Fletch he's...in an accident and." Tess began to wheep. "He's in hospital." She said trying to stop the tears but failing.

"Tess. It's Ok. I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as possible. Just stay strong." Anne said trying to help her.

"Ok." Tess said wiping the tears off her face.

Without another thought she grabbed her keys and ran out the house. Driving towards the hospital.


End file.
